Klunks and Bellas kittens
by tigerleah
Summary: Sequel to Klunks girfriend! This is a one shot on each kitten 1 year later!
1. Lexi

Hey this is my story growing up! Joseph and Jennifer belong to my best friend Man Of Cartoons!

Lexi's POV

I was walking in the lair when I saw a hole in the wall so I ran over to it, I started to notice that the hole was bigger then me so I tried to fit through it and it was a bit of a squeeze but I managed and when I did I rolly pollied and landed on the path beside the sewer water but if I would of gone 1cm more I would of fallen.

"and where do ya think your going" said Raph 1 of the 4 turtles that I live with "investigating" I said "come on" Rap said picking me up "where not gonna tell my parents about this right right" I said nervous "and who said i'm not" Raph said opening the layer door.

"Hey Raph... you picking up a cat is not right dude" said my daddy's master Mikey another turtle "I wouldn't have ta pick her up if she wasn't outside tha layer" Raph said "uhh wait till your father hears about this" Mikey said "wait till I hear what" daddy said "nothing daddy" I said "if that was true then why is Raph holding you" daddy said "he wants to pet me?" I asked more as a question then a answer "what was she doing" Klunk asked Raph "I found her out the layer" Raph said "what was you doing out the layer" daddy asked me "I found a hole and decided to investigate it" I said "you mean the one thats underneath the table that is next to the wall in the living room" daddy said "yeah, how you know about it" I asked "I was the one that made it" daddy said "oh" I said "you made a hole in the wall" Mikey said "well yeah I had to get to Bella some how when you wasn't here duh" daddy said which made me laugh "come on lets go to your mother" daddy said and Raph put me down I ran to daddy purring "this doesn't mean your off punishment you know" daddy said "arh" I said walking to mom and my brothers and sister.

"Mommy mommy" I said running to her "yes Lexi" mom said "hi" I said then tried to run away but dad put a paw on my tail "I don't think so" daddy said "tell your mother what you did" daddy said "what she do now" mommy asked "I found the hole dad used to see you but at the time I didn't know it was a hole well I did but I went to investigate it and when I did I landed outside the layer near the sewer water and thats where Raph found me" I said "you made a hole in the wall" mommy asked "well it was the same time that you still lived with your other owner and these 4 didn't excist yet" daddy answered "Klunk go and see if Donnie can fix the hole so Lexi or the others don't try to get out" mommy said "so I am not grouded" I asked hopefully "yes your not grounded but if you try to go through that hole again before it is fixed then you will be grounded" mommy said "yes mommy" I said and ran off to find daddy's master Mikey because he is funny.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey" I shouted when I saw him in the kitchen "whats up munch-kin, your grounded are you" Mikey asked "no I am not grounded but daddy is gonna get Donnie to fix the hole so me or the others don't go through it" I said "thats good" Mikey said

Klunks POV

I went into Donnies lab to see him trying to work something out on blueprints "Donnie" I said "huh, oh Klunk what do you want" Donnie asked "theres a hole in the wall that I created when Bella lived in a different house and I want to know if you could fix it because Lexi has already gotten through it and I don't want that again" I said "you made a hole in the wall" Donnie said "didn't I just explain why I created a hole in the wall" I said "yeah I guess I did but let me get my stuff ready and then you can tell me where it is" Donnie said getting some stuff to fix the wall.

"I've got the stuff now lets go before another kitty tries to get through it" Donnie said and I showed him where the hole was "wow that it big" Donnie said "well i was 3 at the time and now I am 6 with 2 year old kittens, I wouldn't of thought I would of gotten this far" I said "neither would I" Donnie said and he started to fix the wall.

Lexi's POV

Me and Mikey have been going around annoying Leo, moms master but it was funny with him telling Mikey off and all which kept making me laugh "what you laughing at" Leo said to me "Mikey's face" I said and Leo looked at it and couldn't stop from chuckling "ok Mikey that is one of the most funniest faces you have ever pulled" I said "what have you done now Lexi an why was my master shouting at Mikey" mommy asked "me and him have been annoying Leo but now me and Leo can't stop laughing at Mikey's shocked face" I said "come on you it is time for your nap" mommy said "but mom" I said "come on bed" mom said and I followed her to our cat basket where my brothers and sister was waiting for me "how long does it take for you to get here" Joseph said and I stuck my tongue at him "come on kiddies stop fighting and go to bed" mommy said and we all got in the basket except mommy and we all fell asleep.

Bellas POV

I went to my master after I put my kittens to sleep "sorry for Lexi annoying you" I said "don't worry, it's all part of being young" Leo said "so what you wanna do master" I asked "why don't we go for a walk in the sewers" Leo said "yes master" I said following Leo out of the door.


	2. Zak

Hey! hope you like this chapter!

Zaks POV

I was walking in dads masters room. I walked onto the desk and sat down but what I didn't notice is that I sat on paper and I only realised this when it started to slide from under me and I landed on one of Mikeys action figures, when I landed I heard a crack come from my leg but I was pretty sure it was fine well except when I try and walk on it and I get a stabbing pain in my front right leg.

I decided limping was the best way to stop it herting a bit so I started limping out of Mikeys room and into the living room where I come to a obstyical trying to jump on the couch with a hert leg.

I jumped on the couch and my leg hert and it made me scream in pain but it wasn't a loud scream but I recon one person might of heard it but I was surprised to see no one come and run to see what the noise was but I was reliefed because then no one can see my injury which I hope will soon heel up.

I layed down on the couch but my leg hert again so I tryed to get my leg comfortable and it worked until someone came into the living room and that someone was mommy.

"hi mommy" I said "hi Zak" mommy said "whats wrong" I asked "I am collecting you all for your nap" mom said "nap" I said nervously "whats wrong hunny" mom said "can't I sleep here" I asked "nope or you will get in the way of our owners" mom said "ok wait up" I said and stood up and then a colition came, getting off the couch "mommy can I have help getting off the couch" I asked "hun you are perfectly capabil of getting down yourself" mom said but then she saw the fear in my eyes "whats wrong" mommy asked "I hert my leg" I said "what you mean and how" mom asked umping up onto the sofa next to me and licking my face in reasurance "I was in Mikeys room when I sat on his desk but I sat on some paper and it slipped out from under me and I landed on one of action figures and then I herd a snap noise then the next thing I notice is that my leg really herts when I try to put presure on it" I said nearly crying "come here" mommy said and I try and get comfortable next to her while she is trying to help me "I am going to get my master ok, do you think you will be alright being carried" mom asked " I don't know" I said "well stay here until I come back with my master" mom said and I nodded and she jumped off the couch to go and find Leo.

I sat there waiting until my mom and Leo came "whats up little one" Leo said "he fell off Mikeys desk and into one of his action figures when he heard a crack" mom said "ouch that must of hert" Leo said "yeah it did" I said "which leg herts the most" Leo said "my front right"I said with a voice that had hert in it "don't worry we will get you fixed up in no time" Leo said and I nodded.

Leo picked me up carefully and trying to avoid my leg so he didn't hert me but when he did hit it he said sorry but mom and Leo was there the whole time telling me that every thing is alright and that I am going to be fine which I was thankful for.

Leo toke me to Donnies lab where we saw him creating something "Donnie could we please have some help" mom said which made Donnie jump "I swear Leo that Bela has been hanging round you for to long" Donnie said "Don we aren't here to talk" Leo said "whats wrong Leo" Donnie said "something has happened to Zak" Leo said "let me see" Don said "be careful, his right leg herts a lot" Leo said "ok then set him on the lab table" Don said and Leo placed me on it and mom jumped up aswell just so she can see what is happening.

Donnie started to get the x-ray machine out which scared me "don't worry it doesn't hert" mom said and that calmed me down a bit "so how did you hert your leg" Donnie asked "he fell off Mikeys desk into a action figure and he heard a crack" mom said "how long ago did this happen" Donnie asked "30 minutes" I said "you are a tough kitty for handling the pain for that long" Donnie said getting the x-ray machine running "just sit still and you will be fine" Donnie said and I nodded and Donnie took 2 pictures with the x-ray machine.

"It seems you make have broken your leg in 2 places" Donnie said "where" Leo asked "both sides of his elbow" Donnie said "what will happen" I asked scared "don't worry you will be fine but you will have to have a cast on your leg so it doesn't hert much" Donnie said "whats a cast" I asked "it's a white plasta that goes around your arm" Donnie said "wait is it that think that makes you guys annoyed when you have it on" I asked "yes it is" Donnie said "come on lets get that cast on you" Donnie said.

I sat on the lab table while Donnie rapped my leg up and it felt heavy "is it surposed to feel heavy" I asked "it will do at the start but you will get used to the wait" Donnie said "ok" I said and waited until he was done with rapping my leg up.

"How long do I have to keep this on for" I asked "for six weeks" Donnie said "why so long" I asked "so it can heal up properly" Donnie said "oh ok" I said "come on you I think it is time for your nap or your brother and sisters might get jealous that your not there" mom said "ok mommy" I said "master can you please carry him" mom asked "sure Bella" Leo said and he picked me up and took me to the cat basket.

"Thank you for carrying me" I said "no problem" Leo said rubbing my head which made me purr "now Zak you should proberbly go to sleep" mom said and I got comfortable in the bed as best as I can with this cast "night mom" I said "night Zak" mom said and I fell asleep with peaceful dreams.


	3. Jennifer

Hey! heres another one shot but about a different kitten!

Jennifer's POV

I was in the living when I saw the owners walking out the layer door and that got me interested so I sneaked out of the door behind them and then hid in the shadows. Thats what you learn whie living with a bunch of ninja's.

I started to sneak behind my owners and they didn't realise I was there, sweet I must be getting better at hiding.

I saw my owners go up a ladder and then close this cover after them so I carried on walking in the sewer until I found a hole and slipped through it and when I looked around I noticed I was top-side and I got very excited very quickly.

I walked out the ally that I was in and I started walking on the pathway, I never new anything could be this great at night time. I started to investigate and I got a lot of new smells which smelt delicious.

I have been up here for 30 minutes and I bet my family is worried about me so I must get home well when I can find that hole again, great I'm now lost.

I started looking in different ally's to see if there was a hole to the underground but I couldn't find any and I have searched 34 ally's and I am getting hungrey.

I went into my 35th ally but I saw a man in there and he was walking towards me and I got this horrible vibe off from him so I started hissing at him but he started laughing at me and he actually grabbed me and that got me angry so I started hissing and when he laughed louder I whacked around the face with my paw and my claws where out as well.

"argh you stupied cat" said the man and I noticed while he dropped me onto the ground that he has a purple dragon on his arm "get that cat" said the same man and I started cowering back but then I saw four figures standing in front of me and I watched as they started fighting the people that are obsesed with purple dragon tattoos.

Leo's POV

_Few minutes earlier!_

Me and my brothers where jumping from roof top to roof top when I saw some purple dragons down in a ally so I stopped my brothers from running and signaled them over to me they saw the purple dragons as well but we heard a hiss noise, I have heard that hiss before but where.

We heard the purple dragon scream in pain so I am guessing he picked the cat up but then I saw him drop the cat and then we saw it back away and once we saw the moonlight hit the cat we all jumped down and interveined and me and my brothers was avery annoyed turtle.

Jennifer's POV

_back to the present!_

When my owners where done beating up the people obsesed with purple dragon tattoos I tried to run away but I got grabbed by Donnie "and what do you think your doing up here" Leo asked and I couldn't answer because I knew I was in trouble and I didn't want to be in any more so I stayed quiet "come on guys I think it is time to go home" Leo said and Donnie carried me down into the sewer and carried me home asking me if I was hert but I said no.

I was sobbing quietly because I knew I was in trouble and that I did a bad thing but I just wanted to explore top side for once in my life. Donnie proberbly felt tear marks on his skin because he looked into my eyes and he could see the wet marks on my cheek so he holded me close.

We got into the layer and Donnie put me down and I ran into the cat bed and fell asleep because I didn't want to be shouted at, I felt a precence near me and I could fell mom get in beside me and start licking my fur which made me purr and then I felt daddy next to me as well and then I felt my brothers and sister next to me and I smiled and then I fell in a deep sleep ful of happiness.

_The next morning!_

I woke up before my brothers and sister and I could see dad was awake so I went to go and get this over with and I could see Leo was up as well because I could hear the his blades swiping through the air.

"Daddy" I said and dad looked at me but he walked over to me and started licking my cheek "I know what happened yesterday Jenny" dad said using my nickname "I know and I am sorry" I said and tears started coming out of my eyes again but I did and try and hold them in but it was like they wanted to fall down my face but I felt dads cheek rub against mine in reasurance "I know you didn't and I can tell you I was like this when I was a kitten as well, just ask Mikey and he could carry on for days telling stories on bad things I did" dad said "but daddy, your like a big kitten" I said "true" daddy said and that made me laugh "so what happened yesterday with the man" dad asked "I was walking in ally's searching for the hole I escaped the sewer through when this man came with his group and I can tell you they where all obsesed with these purple dragon tattoos and and one them walked up to me so I started to hiss at him but then he picked me up and started laughing at me so I hissed again and when he laughed louder I lost my cool and scratched him deep on the cheek and then he dropped me and that was when Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie came" I said "how did you get out the layer in the first place" daddy asked me "Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey where going out on patrol and they had the door open because they where walking through it so I ran out before the door closed and then hid in the shadows like a ninja" I said "thats what you get for living in a house of ninjas, your kids pick up some skills" dad said and that made me laugh and we both started to walk to the living room.

"Hey why don't we prank Mikey" daddy said "okay" I said and we both went in Mikeys room "ready bounce in 1, 2 ,3 bounce" dad said and we both bounced on Mikey at the same time and woke him up and when we got stable enough we ran out the room laughing "what have you 2 done now" Leo asked smiling "daddy said we should prank Mikey so we bounced on him and woke him up" I said "like father like daughter" Leo said "you know it" I said and we laughed and went to the living room where we watched tv for a while.


	4. Joseph

Hey welcome to my final one-shot!

Joseph's POV

I was walking into the kitchen to see if andy of my sisters or brother was around but there wasn't, god where could those guys be.

I started walking into the living room when my dad called me over "whats up dad" I said "I was thinking we could I don't know do some bonding time" dad said "sure" I said excitedly "come" dad said and I followed him to the layer door "we're going out" I asked "yeah, Mikey could you open the layer door" dad said "sure can do Klunk, you taking Joseph with you" Mikey asked "yeah come on" dad said signaling me to follow him "where are we going" I asked "anywhere we like" dad said.

"Are we going top-side" I asked excitedly "yeah, now folllow me" dad said going through the hole "so what are we going to be doing" I asked "bonding" dad said walking to this place which was made out of metal but it had these things that swing "did you know before I lived with the turtles I was the best cat hunter in new york" dad said said jumping on one of the swingy things "you where" I asked amazed "what did you think I did before living with our current owners" dad asked "well I thought you where a normal house cat" I said which made me laugh "no but our current owners could live with my crazy side" dad said which made me laugh.

"Come on, I thing I know some connections still" dad said and he jumped off a swing and started running to a ally "dad wait up" I said because my legs are tiny.

I followed dad down this ally where he was waiting for me and he made me go through a hole in the wall which made us go back into the sewers "daddy where are we going" I asked "you will find out when we get there" dad said.

Dad stopped at a part of the wall where cardboard was plastered up and dad started to scratch on it and the next thing I know this massive alligator comes out "Klunk old buddy I haven't seen you for a while" said the alligator "same here Leather head" dad said "dad how does he understand you, he looks like our owners" I said "well he is a mutant like our owners but I think it is in his genes that he can understand us" dad said "what have you been up 2 these few past years" Leather-head said "meet a girl and had 4 kittens with her and she lives with our family" dad said "you have a family" Leather-head said surprised "yeah 4 mutant turtles called Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michealangelo" dad said "you seem to be the pet of my friends" Leather-head said "really" I asked walking towards dad and Leather-head "I see this is one of your children" Leather-head said "yeah this is my oldest son Joseph" dad said "hi" I said nervously "why don't you come in" Leather-head said "thanks Leather-head" dad said walking past Leather-head and I quickly followed behind him.

"Any new projects you been working on" dad said "yes I have been working on how to time travel" Leather-head said "let me be the first to know and test it out"dad said "daddy" I said "what" dad said which made me laugh "can you tell me more about your life as a ally cat" I asked "sure" dad said "yay" I said.

"well there was this one time where this massive gang of cats tried to get the title of greatest cat hunter so they lined up and one by one they started to attck me but at the end I came the champion" dad said "cool" I said and that was when we heard a knock at the door and Leather-head went to answer it.

"Hello my friends" Leather-head said and in came 2 of our owners "what are you 2 doing here" Leo asked confused "meetig dads old connections" I said "that would explain why you are here" Donnie said "Donnie" I said jumping onto him "Joseph" dad said sternly "sorry daddy" I said hopping back on teh table me and my dad is sitting on "don't worry Klunk" Donnie said "sorry daddy its just that Donnie is my favourite owner and I can definatly whos the others are" I said "well who are they" dad asked "mine is Donnie, Jennifer's Mikey, Zak's Leo, Lexi's Raph" I said "nowonder she is always grumpy" dad said talking about Lexi "anyway back to business , Leather-head do you have any screw drivers that are a size 3 because mine was broken by Mikey who decided to see how many times a chain-saw can cut a screw-driver" Donnie said "yes my friend, bring it back any time" Leather-head said "come on you 2 I think it is time to go home" Leo said "i'm being held by Donnie" I said jumping on him again which made him jump and daddy laugh "yes come on lets go, see you soon Leather-head" dad said "yes see you soon my old friend" Leather-head said before we left.

Me, daddy, Leo and Donnie got back to the layer and when I saw my brother and sister I decided to jump down from Donnie and join them "hi guys" I said sitting on the couch with them "hey" they said in unison "hows your leg Zak" I asked "itchy but thats all" Zak said trying to itch hisleg underneath his cast "don't itch it or it might make it worse" Donnie said joining us on the couch so I jumped onto him and then Raph joined us so Lexi jumped on his "why you jumping on me for" Raph asked Lexi "because your my favourite owner" Lexi said "thanks" Raph said.

Then Mikey and Leo joined us on the couch and so did mom and dad and they sat in there masters knee and Jenny jumped onto Mikeys knee and Zak was trying to get on Leo's but he kept failing "here let me help you" Leo said picking him up and putting him on his knee next to mom who licked his head "mom" Zak moaned which made us all laugh.


End file.
